Everlasting
by Thalanthus
Summary: Usually when you die, you stay dead. Normally, there's no turning back; it's basically a one way street. But what if you don't exactly stay dead? What if you were murdered decades ago, but by some strange miracle your still alive? But the real question is: Is it a blessing or a curse? C o n t e s t s h i p p i n g
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I have my fall break coming up, soooo I'll be writing this and the Time Chasers at once. Be**

**_Prologue _**

**_3_****_rd_****_ POV_**

A brunette clamped her eyes shut and scrunched herself into a fatal position. "Please, please, please," she murmured. "Please help me . . ." Tears dripped; one by one, onto the dirt-caked wooden floor causing it to transform into mud.

"You dare to ask for mercy?" The male voice roared with fury.

The girl trembled but glared into the man's intimidating silver eyes with a determinedly. "I wasn't talking to YOU! And I would never ask mercy from YOU either. You may kill me now, but no way will you win in the END!"

"ENOUGH! TIME TO END THIS!"

The brunette bravely glared at the man. But behind him . . . she saw a boy, a boy who was her age. His emerald-green eyes enlarged with horror, but instead of doing anything he edged away quickly, and silently slipped out of the house with so much of a creak on the filthy wooden planks.

_ Why? She thought with anger. Why? Why? He was on our side . . . Why, leave me alone to d-"_

_ "_ARACNINE, ATTACK!"

She never finished her last thought.Arcanine roared and attacked. She screamed; a long high-pitched one. And literally, her life flashed before her eyes. The prophecy, the warning from the Everlasters, the promise . . .

The man bent down to her fallen figure. He placed his finger tips on her neck and then searched for the pulse. Nothing. He stood up with satisfaction. His boss would be enormously pleased to know the death of the traitor.

"Come on Arcanine." The male voice commanded. "Let's get out of here."

He looked down at the girl one last time. Her body lay limp, but . . . there was something strange about her. He shook off the feeling indifferently and strode out of the house with Arcanine padding by his heels.

It was the death of the girl; a traitor. And she was dead_. _He felt her neck for the pulse himself.

But when he finally told his boss that he killed the girl, he had a strange feeling that she was still alive. Somehow.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. May and The Possibility of Forever

**Author's Note: Sorry this isn't the official Everlasting Chapter 3. :/ BUT...THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION! I just got it back from AdorableMe! Yipee! :D **

* * *

**May and the Possibility of Forever**

**1943**

I flinch, jumping backwards. My lifeless body was right in front of me, all stiff and cold. This must be a nightmare. This must be a dream where I was murdered for being a spy, and then came back as . . . well, I don't exactly know what I was now. A ghost? Zombie?

I mentally assure myself that when I wake up from this terrible dream, my mother would come to my room to comfort me, and all my fears would melt away. A small instinct at the back of my mind told me to pinch myself. Hard. I shiver with fright, because I can't feel a thing. My eyes widen when I realize that there's no redness where I pinched myself.

_Okay, _I tell myself_. It's not a dream so I must be dead. _But what's wrong with me? Realistically, there's no way should be here. May Maple should be history. But is this natural? Is this what happens to every person that passes away? Am I doomed to stay on Earth as a ghost? If I even am a ghost . . .

I poked my arm. It seemed pretty solid to me and I had a normal temperature for a normal, living human. Maybe I should try walking through walls like ghosts do in scary films. Even if I am dead, it would be wicked to go around walking through walls. I rolled my eyes up to the heavens. Of course I'm optimistic during this kind of trauma.

I turn skeptically towards the walls of the house that I was murdered in. I walked towards a pale blue wall, tentatively pressing my fingertips on it, willing it to let me through, Nothing.

The fun finally deflates out of me. _It's time to get out of here. Even if I am a ghost, I rather go back to my family, _I think with panic._ Rather than stay at this creepy old place. _I start towards the front door, but when I look down at my boots, I shriek. There's no space between my boots and the dusty ground. I'm floating. _Oh no, _Iwhimper_. _I stop to think for a moment. The body on the ground is dead, but I'm alive. The concept of being dead but not dead at the same time is enough to drive anyone mad.

I wrap my arms around myself when I reminisce the feeling of sharp fangs digging into my vulnerable body.

_It's time to do the business at hand_, I tell myself._ Time to find my family, if they survived._ On that note, I run to the door with new found energy, flinging the door open, only to land flat on my back when I try to jump down from the porch steps.

I groan with frustration as I press my foot against the invisible sold structure that wouldn't let me through. I struck desperately at the invisible barrier with my fists but it didn't seem to make a dent on it. I run back inside one of the house's glass windows, open the glass, and the same thing happens!

I sigh and walk remorsefully back onto the porch to sit on the frail, creaky bench. Was this normal? After you die are you trapped in the place you died waiting for . . . I don't know, something?

I squint at the horizon. There's a dot moving closer and closer to the house. When the figure becomes more visible, I realize that it's an old man. Maybe he could help me. Once I was in ear-shot, I shouted hopefully, "Excuse me! Sir! I need your hel—"

He doesn't answer. He brushes past me and strides through the doorway. My hope deflates into almost nothing. _I guess the living can't see or hear me, _I thought sadly._ There's no way to talk to my family . . . Even if they do find me or I get out of here._

I trail behind him until we reach the room where my unmoving body lays.

He gasps. "Oh my . . ."

He bends down to my body and presses his fingers on my neck. When he felt nothing, he runs out of the house with impossible speed for his age, and faded into the horizon once more.

I sigh for the umpteenth time.

* * *

My family eventually came to the house (they probably have been notified by the man), and they buried my dead body next to a young apple tree in front of the house. My brother, Max, and my mother, Caroline, broke into a meltdown and started crying. I wanted join them. My situation was impossible to get out of. There was no way out of the house and no way to tell anyone I was here. Norman, my father, was staring up into the darkening sky, murmuring into the air.

My family finally wedged a stone into the ground next to my grave. On the stone it was engraved: _Here lies May Maple who died at the age of 14 to fight for our cause. She will never be forgotten. _My family, the group of rebels, and my friends must have built it just in case I never made it home . . .

And after my family left, I sunk to my knees and started to cry into the red cloth of my dress.

Years flew by, one after another. Weeks melted into days, and days melted into years. Every Sunday, my family came to mourn for me. Sometimes my friends and my fellow rebels came as well.

But on one winter morning, 7 years after my death, Max came to my grave, alone. He told my grave that our mother and father died of a strange sickness.

After my parent's death, Max began visiting my grave almost every day. Almost every day he cried. And I cried with him. After 61 years of visiting, the visits stopped all together. My closest friends, Liana, Mia, and Willow stopped visiting shortly after Max. The last time I saw them, they were old and frail, while I was trapped in my 14 year old self.

Possibly forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me how you liked it! :D**


	3. Drew and His Doubts

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! I really appreciate it!

**Questions... Okay this is just weird...I got 7 reviews and the site says I have 4. It just simply ...confuses me. Is this like a glitch or something?**

_**Responses For Chapter 2 Reviewers…**_

_ContestshippingRose – Thanks! :D_

_Rose – Thanks for reviewing!_

_Chidori Minami – Hmmm. Yah guess it is. But I would TOTALLY freak out if I knew I was stuck in a house for all eternity….O.o ….Enough to ruin your day, huh? Just curious, but are you Chidori Minami that wrote Captive? Because I love Captive! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Drew and His Doubts**

"Drew! Great job earning your 4th ribbon." Compliments a warm female voice.

I spin around apprehensively. Solidad's sparkling green eyes and dark pink, waist-length hair meets my emerald eyes. "Solidad," I say with relief. "It's great to see you."

Solidad smirks with amusement. "Thought I was a fan-girl?" Ever since I started coordinating, fan-girls have been attacking me left and right.

"Possibly." I say drily.

Solidad smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "Since I'm such an obsessive fan-girl . . ." She stops dramatically. "I _must_ ask where you're heading next."

I decide to play along. "If you're such an obsessive fan girl, any guy with brains should keep that information to himself."

Solidad grins. "Okay, now really, we're you heading next?"

I frown. "Actually I'm not sure."

Solidad's smile widens as she brushes a tendril of pink hair backwards behind her ear. "Then you wouldn't mind if you toured the Mayflower House with me."

I furrow my brow. I never heard of the Mayflower House. "The Mayflower House? What's that?" I question.

"The Mayflower House, has a fascinating history, it also— Oh look Drew, isn't that Jackson from the Lilycove Contest?"

I shake my head in annoyance, and so I prod her on the shoulder for her to continue.

"You were saying." I prompt her.

"Oh yes." She says as she tears her eyes away from Jackson demonstrating an impressive Hydro Pump. "Hmm nice coordination could use a little more power though." she murmurs.

"Solidad!"

"Sorry." She says with an apologetic smile. "As I was saying it has an impressive history, but also, there's a strange legend about the house. To sum it all up, the house is haunted by a ghost."

I scoff. I was never the one to believe in fairytales or any of the sort. Even when I was small. But I have to admit, I'm curious about the legend.

"What's the legend about?"

"I thought you would never ask. So here goes. Long ago, back in 1934, there was a war. It was huge, and it was mainly between Hoenn and Team Darkness. Many people never heard of Team Darkness, because it's an ancient organization. And it was vanquished, by a teenage girl, by the name of May Maple."

"Hold on, one of the most evil organizations was beaten by a teenage girl?" I find that hard to believe.

"Yes, but she was one of the toughest trainers in all of the regions."

"Wait, why didn't the other regions try to help Hoenn?" I wonder.

"Because Team Darkness is _very_ strategic, and divided and conquered everyone else. Except Hoenn." Solidad explains patiently.

"I cock my head to the side. "What do you mean by _is. _I thought you said the May girl defeated them?

Solidad shrugs. "There are rumors."

I sigh and wave my hand for her to continue.

"Okay, so Hoenn was in their last resort. Leaders and even commoners were being killed off, one by one. And there were spies from Team Darkness _everywhere._ So, finally the Council of Hoenn decided to send their own spy. And it was May. May succeeded and Hoenn managed to win the war in the end. Sadly, she was murdered by a man from Team Darkness before she could make it back home. And she was close too . . . she was killed in an abandoned house in Petalberg Forest. Her blood was shed in the house, and it's now rumored, she still lives there. Waiting." Solidad's lips tip upward with a bitter smile.

"Waiting for what?" I question further.

Solidad shrugs. "I'm not sure."

"Well other than that, it's a fascinating story."

Solidad nods. "It is. So care to join me?"

I shrug. "Well why not. It's not every day you visit a house that's supposedly haunted by a ghost."

* * *

Solidad leads me to a wide dirt path, which we follow on, until we reach a fork in the road. She turns to the right without any hesitations and marches down the dirt path.

"How . . . do you . . . know . . . the . . . way . . . so well?" I pant as I walk even faster to catch up with Solidad.

"My mother used to tell me stories about it. And so I visit the Mayflower House as much as I can." Solidad responds crisply, unlike me whose half jogging and walking.

"What do you mean your mother used too?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Solidad says with a bitter pang embedded in her voice.

Silent envelops the two of us as we stride along the path. Wild bird Pokémon flutter and chirp in an endless melody. Small wild Pokémon leap through the brush. Other than the stomps of our footsteps, it's graveyard silent. The ice is finally broken by Solidad.

"Well this is it," Solidad informs. "The Mayflower House."

A two story house rises above the trees. The Mayflower House sports a dull yellow color with equally dull brown shingles dotting the rooftop. The porch is wooden, with a worn bench looking out into the forest. In the unkempt lawn are several Pokémon frolicking in the warm sun and an abundance of white, purple, and pink Mayflowers. A Blaziken, Bulbasaur, Beautifly, and a Squritle tumble together playing on the grass. Finally I notice a headstone which looks like it was carved just yesterday. Curiously, the stone isn't dulled or cracked, and it reads clearly:

_Here lies May Maple who died at the age of 14 to fight for our cause. She will never be forgotten._

"Solidad? Are those wild Pokémon?" I question as I eye the variety of Pokémon.

"Drew, I know what you're thinking, and _no_. They're wild . . . but they're incredibly strong and execute simply amazing techniques. I swear it's like there's an invisible trainer commanding them or something."

"Uh huh." You could say I was a little miffed at the: you're-not-strong-enough-comment.

_BEEP! _

"Huh? Oh." Solidad pulls out her navy blue Poke-nav. She scans the screen. "Sorry Drew, but Jackson's asking for a rematch."

"It's fine." I assure her.

"Do you want to stay here? Or come back with me?" Solidad questions.

"Stay here." I say automatically. In my head, there was a small voice egging me on to prove Solidad wrong.

"Okay. Stay safe Drew. Don't let the ghost catch you!" teases Solidad. And with that, she snaps the Poke-nav shut, and melts into the trees.

"You're kidding right? Right?" I sigh and shake my head when Solidad doesn't respond, so instead I approach the so-called haunted Mayflower House.

The Pokémon stop playing at once, as if they orchestrated it. They eye me curiously until the Squritle cautiously approaches me.

I bend down to the ground to Squritle's eye level. "Hey, want to come with me on my journey?" I pull out a Poke Ball. At the sight of the Poke Ball, Squritle trembles and scurries back towards the other Pokémon. The Squritle hides itself behind the Blaziken. The Blaziken, in turn glares menacingly at me. I push down my rising fear, and back away slowly.

I hold out my hands in front of me in defense. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare Squritle." Blaziken in response, open's its maw, and charges up what it seems like a Flamethrower attack

Instinctively, I throw Roselia's Poke Ball up into the air and command, "Roselia, quick, Solarbeam!"

Roselia, my first and most trusted partner immediately materializes out of her Poke Ball, and launches the Solar Beam rapidly. I smirk. Since I knew the flames and the heat waves from the Flamethrower charges up the Solarbeam even faster than usual, I knew I would win this.

The two beams of light crash into each other, and it's impossible to clearly see the winner until . . .

"Blaziken, stop using Flamethrower, and use Low Kick on the Solarbeam." A female voice commands.

I cock my head to the side in confusion. Solidad said these Pokémon are wild.

Blaziken abruptly closes its maw, and powerfully, it thrusts out its right leg, diminishing the Solarbeam into green, sparkles of light.

My eyebrow arches upwards. You can't ignore a well compliment deserved technique.

Out of the blue, a brunette marches out of the house, and onto the porch. Her hair is pulled up into two pigtails, with a red bandanna perching on top. She's wearing a red shirt, with a white mini skirt and underneath, black leggings. Her sapphire blue eyes glare dangerously at me.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Was it good ? . . . Or was it bad . . . Tell me! Reviews are greatly appreciated! See ya next time!


	4. May and the Battle

**Author's Note: Hiya, how's life? Whoah .….. 6 reviews…in 1 chapter….I feel so accomplished XD. And now to answer reviews…..**

**_ContestshippingRose – Well….The chapter's here right now! But if you want to know my updating cycle, I usually update every week if I'm not too busy._**

**_Theasianwonder – Haha! Me too! It was so much fun to write about Solidad and Drew! :D _**

**_Chidori Minami – No problem! : ) _**

**_The Moltres's Flame – Yep! The tension is rising! _**

**_Alexxxxxxxx – Thanks! : ) And I can't answer that question about the boy in the Prologue! You'd just have to wait and find out! And yah, that's what I thought too. I always thought Solarbeam charges from light but I just decided to fudge it a little bit. XD _**

**_Kitsunika – Commas eh? Well I guess I'll have to watch out for that. Hahaha, yah sure I'll make sure Blaziken doesn't Flamethrower Drew to crisp. ;)_**

If you notice, this is the edited version. Btw Chapter 1-3 is edited as well by AdorableMe :D

**Chapter 3 – May and the Battle**

We stare at each other, refusing to blink.

"Is that Squritle yours?" He finally starts.

"Yep," I reply back uneasily. What did he want?

"Well he's poorly trained," The boy says arrogantly. He flicks his emerald green hair.

My mouth gapes open in shock. I've never in all my life met such an arrogant person!

"Excuse me?" I choke out angrily. I stomp my foot childishly. "Well then, if he was so weak, why did you try to catch him?!"

The green-haired boy shrugs like he has no care in the world. "Squirtles are rare in the Hoenn region,so I figured I would catch one to surprise my opponents in the Pokémon Contests."

As he says this, Squirtle trembles and dives into the protection of his shell. Blaziken growls menacingly at the boy.

"What are Pokémon Contests?" I blurt out of curiosity.

Mentally, I slap myself in the face. Pokémon Contests were probably created later on. Suddenly, my sapphire orbs enlarge. That boy . . . whoever he is . . . he's the first to talk to for years! My brain runs a mile in a second. Does this mean everyone could see me now? I don't understand . . . why now?

The boy shatters my thoughts, sending them flying to the back of my brain. "You mean you don't know?" he scoffs. "Where have you been all your life? Stuck under a rock?"

My eye twitches. "Hmph! You still didn't answer my question!"

The boy casually places his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You should be familiar with Pokémon Battles." He takes a glance at me. "Am I right?"

I nod in agreement.

"Well, a Pokémon Contest is basically a competition. It first starts out with the appeal round. During an appeal, you try to showcase your Pokémon in the best way possible. There will be three judges who give you a score. The only way to proceed in the contest is to get a high score. The next stage, if you make it that is, which you obviously won't, is battling. Pokémon Contest battles are way different than regular battles. During the battle, you try to showcase your Pokémon's skill, power, and beauty into their moves. The battle's over if your Pokémon gets knocked out unconscious, or you lose all your points."

I smile cheerfully. "Well that sounds like fun!"

"Like you would ever win one," The boy says with a smirk.

Annoyance floods into my entire body. "Why you . . ."

"You look like even the newbies could take you down." He responds arrogantly.

"That's it! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Nah, you're not worth my time."

I internally smirk. I know strategies of war, and I also know how to bait someone in to my doing. Hmm . . . This boy has an ego the size of Hoenn so . . .

"Oh I get it, you're just too scared," I tease. I shoot him a crooked grin. "I get it, it's no problem. A lot of people are scared to battle me." Well that last part is certainly true!

Ha! He has to accept the challenge! The boy flips his hair with annoying grace. "Fine, you win. I guess you could be my warm up battle for the next contest."

Warm up battle? I frown at that.

He tosses a multi-colored ball into the air. A Masquerain bursts out of the ball, causing silver dust to rain down. It's rather quite pretty, but of course I would never admit it to the boy. I quickly size up the Masquerain and then choose my own pokemon.

"Beautifly, ready to battle?"

She nods eagerly with glee. It's been a while since we battled an actual trainer.

"Then let's go!" I pump my fist upwards excitedly.

"The name's Drew. By the way, I didn't catch your name," the boy points out, his bright emerald eyes locking into my own. They almost seem familiar, like I've seen them before . . .

"It's May. May M-Silver." I blurt out awkwardly.

I shift uneasily; I could tell this guy was pretty smart. That tombstone over there reads my name clear as day. Weirdly, the house and everything around it never changed . . . It's like we were stuck in a gap in time . . .

Drew eyes me suspiciously, but doesn't question it. He clears his throat. "Well _May,_you can make the first move."

"Thanks; Beautifly ready?"

Beautifly trills in response and but eyes Masquerain's flitting body warily.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind let's go!"

"Use Silver Wind as well!" Drew rapidly counters.

The two winds of light meet in the middle, battling for the win. They push back and forth until . . .

"Beautifly, dive into the Silver Wind and use Psychic!"

Beautifly dives into the two twisters and once inside, her eyes grow a faint pink as she effortlessly controls the Silver Wind to attack Masquerain.

"Masquerain use Air Slash!" Drew retaliates.

Masquerain produces a narrow void of light and wind, which weakly cuts through the Psychic and Silver Wind combonation. I shake my head. He should know that a mere Air Slash wouldn't cut through the power of two Silver Winds and a Psychic. I smile discreetly as Beautifly launches into Psychic again, which causes Masquerain a considerable amount of damage.

Then the battle rages on.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry this is so short….But I was really busy this week…..I'm just proud of myself that I actually updated! **

**So anyways…..byyyyye! See you guys next time! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated as well! :D**


	5. Drew and His Thoughts

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm updating earlier this week! Like about 2 days earlier! : ) My gift of ****_The Last Day of October_****. From me to yoooou! : D**

**_Now for reviews . . . _**

**_ Chidori Minami – It'll come up later in the story! : )_**

**_splitheart1120 – Read on, my friend! _**

**_Theasianwonder – Haha me too! _**

**_The Moltres's Flame – You check every single day!? Whoah! I feel so touched! :')_**

* * *

**Drew and His Thoughts **

I grit my teeth with frustration. Who would've thought May was such a strong battler? I watch helplessly as Masquerain is pelted harshly with an immensely strong Psychic attack. Masquerain feebly flies back up into the air, and then waits patiently for my next command.

I quickly ponder upon which move to take place, and decide to disable Beautifly before attacking. "Masquerain, quick use Sweet Scent, then Spun Spore, then finally gust!"

A pink cloud of sweet aroma of flowers drifts into the battle field. Beautifly's eyes grow half lidded, as the effects of Sweet Scent take place. Masquerain quickly flaps his wings, so that the Spun Spore and the Sweet Scent mix into each other. I smirk when I spot May at the other side of the battle field commanding nothing to get rid of the Sweet Scent and Stun Spore combo.

Without a second to waste, I confidently command Masquerain to use Bubble followed up by a Quick Attack. Large bubbles stream out of Masquerain's mouth which hits Beautifly with a small explosion. Confused, I glance towards May. Why isn't she attacking? I smirk inwardly; she must have given up already.

Masquerain races across the battle field towards Beautifly, whose currently flapping rigidly with pain.

"Beautifly, here's your chance! Use Mega Drain!" shouts May.

I watch in confused amazement as green tendrils light wrap Masquerain's small body. How did Beautifly manage attack and then snap out of the Sweet Scent and Spun Spore combo?

Masquerain moans in pain as Beautifly sucks up his energy, bit by bit. Once Beautifly finishes the attack, she flies back towards May, refreshed, and then observes Masquerain. Masquerain, in turn, flies tipsily back towards me in a tired manner. Across the battle field, May's eyebrow arches upwards.

"Hey Drew! Your Masquerain's pretty strong. Not many trainers were left standing after my Beautifly's Mega Drain . . . But it's not enough!" she shouts as she pumps her fist into the air. Beautifly trills in agreement.

You have to admire her spirit. Most girls I've faced against in battle usually fainted, or started to day-dream until they found themselves greatly losing the battle.

_Think . . . Drew . . . Think. The only way to turn this battle around . . . is aha! _I smirk; no Pokémon has ever survived the secret combination I've recently created. It was the very same combination I used to defeat Miranda, one of my rivals who was a runner up at the Petalburg Contest.

"Masquerain! Time to use Icicle Ball!"

Icicle Ball is a one of the moves I've created just in case Masquerain's at the end of the line. It consisted of Masquerain first using Rain Dance. Rain Dance would ultimately power up Masquerain's water type moves. Next, Masquerain would unleash Ice Beam and Bubble Beam. Once unleashing the two attacks, Masquerain would use Confusion and shape the ice beam to fit inside the bubbles. To fire the ice bubbles, Masquerain would use Confusion, and after all the balls of ice were fired, (hopefully hitting the opponent) Masquerain would automatically switch to Ominous Wind. In the end, Masquerain would be victorious. Tired, but victorious.

Masquerain quickly started with Rain Dance. Dark clouds appeared on the used to be sunny sky. A few seconds later, rain streamed down from the skies. May's Pokémon sheltered themselves from the rain by entering the Mayflower House. May, herself didn't seem bothered by the rain at all. It looked like . . . I squint carefully against the rain. It looked like . . . the rain . . . itself was going straight through her . . . I shake my head. There really must be something wrong with my eye site today.

I grit my teeth once again. Beautifly is somehow managing to dodge every single Icicle Ball. Even worse, when I realize that May commanded her Beautifly to use Sunny Day. The sky reverts backs brightly, while diminishing the rain, and the water boost that Masquerain had.

My head snaps up to meet May's bright blue, orbs. She giggles . . . and then twirls. She has the _nerve_ to giggle. "Snooze, you lose Drew!" she taunts as her sapphire blue eyes glimmer happily. "Beautifly use Solarbeam!"

* * *

I return Masquerain into his Poke Ball. "Hey, May, you weren't as bad as I thought."

Ecstatically, May smiles. "You were pretty good. You almost- HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN'T AS BAD AS YOU THOUGHT?!"

I smirk this; girl was unbelievable. She was such a . . . a kid. It might be fun to mess with her . . . I flip my emerald, green hair. "It's supposed to be a _compliment_ Airhead. Ever heard of those? And how old are you anyways, you act like you're _seven_."

May's mouth drops open. "Well excuse me. I'm NOT an Airhead and I'm NOT seven! I bet I'm older than you!" shrieks May indignantly.

May's Pokémon peer out the side of the door. They glance curiously at me, and then to their shrieking, airhead, of a trainer.

I lean against a young apple tree to face May who's still currently seething on the Mayflower House's porch. The bark feels cool and timeless against my skin. I flip my bangs to the side. "So how old are you then? Do tell."

"I'm 92 years old!" May shouts triumphantly. At that, May's Pokémon sweatdrop, and then they all urgently begin to talk to their trainer.

"Uh huh. Suuuure." I mutter

Somehow that girl heard me from all the way across the yard. "IT'S TRUE!" May hollers.

I wince, that girl sure does a lot of shouting.

An Eevee, probably one of May's Pokémon, nips at May's leg. I cock my head in confusion. I wonder what there're talking about . . .

May's eyes dim by a small fraction. "Fine." She sighs, and then turns to me. "Let's call it 14."

"And I'm 15." I respond coolly, and then I close my eyes.

There's a bit of an awkward silence after that.

"So I guess you're older than me!" May sings optimistically. "That felt so good to let out!"

I cock my head in confusion as the rest of May's Pokémon sweatdrop once again. What a weird girl; she was somewhat loud, strange, and freakishly optimistic when compared to every girl I've met before. I decide I'm somewhat . . . attracted to her. Something about May made her seem . . . timeless.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good Byyye! See you next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated as well! **


	6. May and Her Memories

**Author's Note: Daaaang, I'm seriously getting good with this updating thing! **

**_Now for reviews…_**

**_Gloss Gurl – Thanks : )_**

**_ArchAngel20 – Thanks! :D_**

**_Chidori Minami – Ikr? It's a challenge for me to make Drew smart and dumb at the same time…. -.-_**

**_The Moltres's Flame – HAHAHAHAHA (god, hahahaing on the internet looks so retarded to me…..-_- Maybe that's why someone invented Lol instead of "HAHAHAHA". O.o)_**

**_splitheart1120 – I'm in total agreement with you._**

**May and Her Memories**

My Pokémon are driving me insane.

They insist that I shouldn't tell Drew about my little "problem" until much later. And I don't mean: _I'm going to the store later_. I mean like when mom used to say: _"May we'll go get you a caramel later. _And when she meant later, she meant never. It's quite a mind-boggling phrase.

I watch Drew as he leans against the apple tree. He's quite insulting, I decide. But he seems like a trustworthy person. Even despite what Blaziken claims.

I'm still a bit miffed that he tried to catch my Squritle, but then again, trainers from all over the regions to try to catch my Pokémon. I guess it's one of those things you never get used to.

One of those things is the invisible barrier problem. I never liked being contained in such a way. I was more of a _wild girl _that loved to roam the hills with my friends and battle and catch Pokémon. Unfortunately it was quite un-lady-like back in my time. . . I was 10 and my brother was 8 when we had our first _real _adventure . . .

_"Hey May! Watch what I can do with Ralts!" exclaimed my younger brother Max. He grasped one of Ralt's hands, and then whispered an unknown word into Ralt's ear. Ralts nodded in confirmation, and formed a look of concentration. A few seconds later, Ralt's form wavered until he completely disappeared with Max and then reappeared a few yards away. _

_ My mouth formed an O in amazement. _

_ "Pretty cool right?" asked Max, pleased with my reaction. _

_ "Hey Max! Maybe I could catch some Pokémon and teach them cool tricks like you and Ralts!" _

_ Max's smile slid off his face. "Um Sis? Remember what Teacher Mary said at school? Girls aren't allowed to own Pokémon or train them."_

_ "That's completely unfair!" I sputtered. _

_ "Sorry Sis . . . But those are the rules . . . "Max remorsefully said._

_` I frowned. "I'm going to ask mom." I marched off towards our little cottage at the distance, despite Max's protesting. _

_ "Mom?" I called. "Mom?"_

_ My mother, Caroline appears out of her room. "Yes dear?"_

_ "Can I catch and train Pokémon like Max?" I asked bluntly._

_ My mother's mouth dropped open. "May dear? Where did you get such a notion? Do you know how un-lady-like that is? The sport of it is purely for men. And men only! Do you understand?!"_

_ "I-" I looked up towards my mother's disapproving eyes. "Yes mother." I agreed sullenly._

_ I walked dejectedly back outside towards Max. He took one glance at my expression, and said, "I told you so May . . . But you didn't listen"_

_ I grabbed Max's wrist, and squeezed it. Hard. "Max you're going to help me catch some Pokémon whether you like it or not." I declared. _

_ Max tugged his wrist free from my grasp. He then sighed, clearly unhappy about his predicament. "I sometimes wonder who you ended up was the older one . . . "he muttered._

_ I narrowed my sapphire colored eyes. "What was that?" I snarled._

_ "Nothing." Max said hurriedly. "But I'm warning you May, if you're caught, you're going to be in a Wailord's worth of trouble. The village is serious about women training Pokémon." Warned Max. _

_ "Rules! Mules! Who cares!? I'm going to get myself a Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master!" I cheered. _

_ Max rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and then straightened his glasses expertly with a index finger. "Our first take in action is to convince Brendan to help." Max formulated._

_ "Why Brendan?" I inquired as we passed through the berry bushes. I snaked my head over my shoulder apprehensively. It was so silent, it was quite eerily. _

_ Max sighed in annoyance. "If you remember correctly, Brendan's father is a Pokémon Professor. _

_ "So?"_

_ "So since he's a Pokémon Professor he should have a bunch of Poke Balls in his lab." Max said smartly. _

_ I gasped when I placed the pieces together. "You're saying we have to team up with Brendan to steal the Poke Balls?" I said, aghast with such a notion._

_ "There're sacrifices involved, May. You couldn't have expected to be easy."_

_ Truthfully, I did expect it to be easy, but I, of course would never admit it. Especially to Max. _

_ "Now," continued Max. "We have to go convince Brendan. And I expect that'll be the easiest part yet!"_

_ "Wait, I don't get it. How?" I asked with confusion._

_ "Never mind Max murmured under his breath. "You're hopeless in the business of love."_

* * *

_ I knocked uncertainty at Brendan's door. A moment later, Brendan, himself, peeked his head outside his white hat perched messily on top of his raven-black hair._

_ "Hi May, hi Max." he greeted enthusiastically. "What's up?"_

_ I opened my mouth to speak. But Max pushed me out of the doorway._

_ "Hey Brendan. May and I are here to ask you to help and keep a secret." Max said in a hushed tone. _

_ Brendan mimicked Max's whispering. "Sure, but we need to go,' he pointed at the cottage door. "Somewhere more private." Max and I nodded in heavy agreement._

_ "Come on," I whispered. "I know just the place." I grabbed Max and Brendan's hands and hurried toward Petalburg Forest. _

* * *

_ "Ah I see." Brendan murmured. A stream of water cascaded down below. We were currently in a cave behind a waterfall in Petalburg Forest. Almost no one knew about its existence except myself, Max and Brendan. It was a handy spot for discussing something private._

_ "So you'll help?" I asked hopefully._

_ Brendan nodded, his auburn eyes flashing in excitement. "Its risky, but hey! Us kids never done anything like this before!"_

_ I squealed and wrapped my arms around Brendan. He flushed deep[ red, but I was too ecstatic to notice._

_ Max cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up your little moment." At that Brendan and I colored crimson. "But I think we should meet back here at midnight. Tonight, there's a full moon scheduled, so it should be easier to pull our little heist." Reasoned Max. _

_ Brendan and I traded small smiles at Max's nerdy behavior. "Agreed." We chorused together. _

* * *

_ "May!" Max whisper-screamed. "Get up! Do you want to become a Pokémon trainer or not?!"_

_ I groaned, tendrils of sleep tried to pull me down even further, but I resisted. "Fine," I grumbled. "Let me grab my backpack first . . . "_

_ After I slung my backpack over my shoulder, Max and I held hands and sprinted over to Petalburg Forest. _

_ We panted slightly from the exertion and then stumbled towards the waterfall. Edging carefully along the lake, we slipped behind the crashing water to the cave._

_ "There you are!" Brendan exclaimed. "I thought you guys chickened out."_

_ "Me? Never!" I stated determinedly,_

_ "Come on!" Max urged impatiently. "I want to get his over with."_

_ "Brendan and I nodded. None of us were accustomed to thieving. The three of us slipped out of the cave and then trekked the short distance to the lab. Soon enough, a large imposing white building came into view. It was a welcoming in the sight of day, but rather intimidating after nightfall._

_ I reached out to open the doorway, but Brendan slapped my hand away. "Not so fast May," he cautioned. "My dad added new security measures last week. If you so much toughed the handle, it would notify the Physic Pokémon and then they'll attack us."_

_ I frowned. "Then how do we get in?"_

_ "My Ralts can teleport us in there." Max offered _

_ "Great!" I cheered. "Let's try it."_

_ After Max instructed us to hold hands with Ralts, our bodies wavered in the moonlight, and then vanished._

_ "That's some move." Complimented Brendan, once we were in the lab._

_ "I know right?" Max said smugly._

_ I rolled my eyes at Max's antics. "Come on; let's get those Poke Balls, and then scram!"_

_ "Here follow me." Brendan commanded. We passed through a maze of corridors; our feet tapping on the hard-tiled floor, until we reached a small room. Inside, Brendan pulled opened a drawer and then held out six multi-colored Poke Balls. He then deposited them into my backpack._

_ ZZZZZZ_

_ "Uh guys? What was that?" Max whispered, frightened._

_ "Probably nothing." Brendan brushed off. _

_ ZZZZZZZAP!_

_ The three of us spun around. My mouth dropped open . . . there was a gaggle of Pokémon. Narrowing their eyes . . . preparing to attack. _

_ "HIT THE DECK!" Brendan shouted and then tackled Max and me roughly to the floor._

* * *

I smile as I recount the memory, piece by piece. It was a daring night. And we miraculously escaped without detection; courtesy of Max's Ralts, which finally learned to teleport long distances.

"What're you thinking about _April_?" Taunts Drew, out-of-the-blue.

I look up towards his eyes. His eyes are tightly shut, his hands tucked nonchantly into the pocket of his jeans. How freaky . . .

"Act-"

"Actually I was thinking about you . . . "a voice replies dreamily.

Drew's green orbs widen open in surprise. A girl with a wide smile and sparkling green eyes appears from behind a tree.

"I couldn't help but come out . . . "the girl continues, while twirling a lock of her finger. "You said my name . . . and so you must have been talking to me."

My mouth gapes open. What a nutcase . . .

Drew coughs. "Well actually, I wasn't talking to you at all. I was actually talking to my friend May here . . ." He gestures towards me.

April cocks her head to the side and gives Drew her most captivating smile. "Oh Drewsy . . . Making up stories . . . There's no one there! It's just you . . . and me . . . Just say you love me!"

Jealously bubbles inside of me. My mind fills with confusion. There's nothing to be jealous of . . . Or is there?

Eevee nips at my ankle. She gives me a pointed look, and at once I understand. I back away slowly, and dive inside the safety of the house.

There're enough strange visitors a person could take in one, single, measly day.

**Author's Note: I had so much fun writing about May's memory and April! XD I hope you guys had fun reading it as well! :D**

**As always, review are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Drew and Miss Wakana

**Author's Note: Okay, just to make it clear, I used to be ****_Inspi Tree_****. My new penname is Thalanthus. Now for reviews!**

**_splitheart1120 – I'm in total agreement with you._**

**_ContestshippingRose – Thanks : ) _**

**_shadowkittyxX – I'm glad you liked it!:D I had a lot of fun creating the plot and everything._**

**_Pikachushinystar – Thanks : ) Hahahaha, no worries, I'll show Drew's soft side in the end! _**

**_The Moltres's Flame – Yep, only Drew! _**

* * *

**Drew and Miss Wakana**

At the back of my mind, a small voice urges me to ditch April, and hide in the Mayflower House with May. It's a strong and persuasive voice, mind you. But I had more pressing concerns to deal with.

Why couldn't April see May? Is it just April's discreet way of dismissing May? Or is April's unique, but strange method of flirting? Or . . . is April telling the truth, and May's not human?

The last question took my sanity out the window. I'm practical and mature, but I somehow believed that May seriously wasn't human. Not a normal one anyways.

"April?" I question. "Was anyone there on the porch just before?"

April blinks in confusion. "What are you talking about Drew? I told you before; there really isn't anyone on that porch," She states bluntly.

Obviously April's speaking the truth. So perhaps it's time to do a little research on this house. I stand upright and begin to stride towards the path that will take me back to Petalburg.

"Where you going Drewsy?" persists April.

"I'm going to do some . . . research about the house and its history," I say while jutting my thumb towards the house.

"Oh! Then you should totally come with me!" exclaims April. "My grandmother actually knew that girl May, who died in the house!"

"That's interesting," I murmur. "Very interesting . . . Can I go talk to her?"

"Of course!" beams April. "Follow me!"

"Miss May Maple, eh? What do you want to know about her?"

"I-I don't know," I admit. "Maybe you could start from the beginning. You know, when you first met May, Miss Wakana."

Miss Wakana raises her eyebrow. "Why would a young chap like you want to know these things?"

I lower my voice to a whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

Miss Wakana nods. Slyly, she says, "April go to the grocers and buy my medicine!"

April appears from behind a potted plant. She pouts unhappily. "Fine . . . " She flounces out of the room.

Miss Wakana nods for me to continue.

"Well, I know this might sound insane, but I think—no, I know that I met May today. You know the one you used to know."

April's grandmother furrows her eyebrows. "You met May? I don't quite understand Drew. No, no, that doesn't mean I don't believe you. I remember May's funeral, and I actually saw her body being cremated."

"It's true Miss Wakana," I insist. "I don't know how, but May's in the Mayflower House as we speak."

Miss Wakana sighs heavily. "I guess you should then hear my side of the story . . . You see, when May and I first met, we were 5. The next 7 years of our friendship was a bit bumpy, but we always managed to stick together.

"Well anyways, May always had boys following her around and about, and I managed to ignore that fact until we turned 12. And this might sound a bit conceited . . . but I was extremely jealous of her. You see, I was a completely different person in my younger years. I changed now . . . but it doesn't make up for what I've done to poor May . . . I bottled up my anger and jealousy, for about 2 years, and after a few days, after May turned 14, I decided to get May into some . . . trouble.

"Back in my day, girls with Pokémon didn't mix. It was a law, world-wide, and everyone followed it, except May. Somehow, May got a hold of some Pokémon when she was around 10. And I uh, decided to spill the beans," Miss Wakana states bitterly.

"My village was absolutely serious about the laws and they tried to take May's Pokémon away from her. But May rebelled, and she rebelled big time. So the Mayor said that if she won a Pokémon battle with him, she would be allowed to keep her Pokémon.

"And guess what? She won. Her fame quickly spread and well . . . people who were trying to stop Team Universe asked for her help. And she agreed. So in a way . . . it was my fault she never made it home." Miss Wakana flicks a tear out of her eye.

"Listen Drew, never, ever fight with your friend over a girl. You hear me? Boyfriends and girlfriends may come and go, but best friends stick with you forever. Got that?"

I nod reluctantly. "Got it."

"Oh, and this might be important. When the village found out who murdered May, he said this exactly: 'I might have ordered my Arcanine to sink his fangs into her flesh. I might have felt her neck for her pulse. But she's still alive.' Don't know why it didn't come to me earlier . . ."

"Grandma! I'm home!" sings April. She skips inside the room holding a glass bottle. "Hey Drew, want to come to the Theme Park with me?"

"Sorry, I have other plans," I say apologetically.

"Oh . . ." murmurs April. "You're gonna visit me, right?"

I ignore April's question. Instead, I stand up and tuck my hands into my pockets. "Bye Miss Wakana, see you soon."

Miss Wakana smiles, a smile that reaches her eyes. "Yes Drew, you better see me soon. Tell me what happens later! And, don't forget what I've told you," She calls.

"I won't," I promise. "I won't."

Behind me, I hear April's low muttering. "Grandma? Where's he going?"

"To help his girlfriend, child."

That statement catches my attention. It spins around in my brain for a few moments. Did she mean a regular friend or . . . the other kind? Either way, I already can tell that April's frowning, big time.

But did I have feelings for her? Nah . . . surely not. But that statement still appealed to me in some way. My brain spins restlessly in confusion._Guess I'll have to find out, _I decide._ For real. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Review for me please! I have a horrible stomach bug. ;( Reviews will definatly cheer me up. I have no idea how I even managed to update in my condition anyways….. **


	8. May and Her Confession

**Author's Note: Hiya! I have a few announcements . . . **

**Sorry I deleted The Time Chasers without much of a notice. :/ It isn't exactly my best work, and I'm not exactly proud of it. The good news is that there might be a chance of a rewrite! **

**Okay, the second announcement is that, from starting now, I don't want ****_anyone_**** to copy my ideas and plots. (It's okay, ****_Ayumi Suzuki_**** and ****_PichuPower_****, you guys done it before this announcement, so it's fine.) The reason for this is that it took a lot of time and effort to think of and create these plots. If someone just copies them . . . it's like basically stealing all of my time and effort! : ( I try really hard to think of ****_original _****plots, and it's pretty difficult considering that so many people have so many ideas! Now on for reviews!**

**_splitheart1120 – read on!_**

**_crazy reader 241 – Thanks : )_**

**_ContestshippingRose – Thanks for your concern! : ) I got better...AND…..I got to skip math class! : ) (Not that I have any trouble with math, I'm just trying to get ahead.)_**

**_The Moltres's Flame – Yay! I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_DreamBeam14 – Ahha! Thanks! That comment really meant a lot to me. _**

**_PichuPower – Lol, that was your cuz? Well I'm glad you both like it! _**

**_Ayumi Suzuki - -Answered your review- _**

* * *

**May and Her Confession **

I swing my legs back and forth in total, utter boredom. It's shocking really, I've just met Drew and it's hard to believe I've survived this long without him.

It's been about approximately two or three days and he hasn't come back. _He probably won't come back, I decide grimly. And I'll be stuck here . . . until the end of the world._

Sensing my discouragement, Eevee hops onto my lap and begins to nudge my face affectionately. Eevee yips in a total of seven times.

"What's that? You're saying that I've been mopey ever since Drew left? And you think that I _fancy_ him?!" I say in shock. "Don't be ridiculous Eevee! There's no way I could like someone," I make a face. "like him! He's arrogant, and half the time he opens his mouth, he's rude!"

_Well, a little voice in my head says. You got a little annoyed when April came along, it whispered. Maybe you really do fancy him. And maybe he likes you back. _

_No way, I countered back mentally. I was just . . . annoyed because April ruined my chance to tell him about my little "problem". _

_ If you say so, the voice sighed. _

Eevee yips once again. "Why do you blank out? Are you thinking about _Drew_?"

"I was not." I snap.

If you say so, Eevee says, while giggling. She settles her head onto my lap and then begins to snore lightly.

I sigh and stroke Eevee's furry head. I never really understood why Pokémon could see and hear me. It was quite confusing, not to mention mind boggling and so, I countlessly debated with myself to search for some answers. But after weeks of thinking and _'what ifs'_ I was forced to come to the conclusion that it is the way it is. No questions, no buts. It is the way it is.

I stroke my cheek absentmindedly. No wrinkles . . . Hard to believe I actually _want _wrinkles. I bet millions of people would kill to be in my position. No aging, no dying, no pain. The three things that the majority of the people of the world fear. I sigh; I want to grow again, even if it means dying. And I mean dying, _dying_. _Not the one where you're stuck in a house for all eternity, I think sarcastically. _

The sound of a pair of feet crunching crisply on dry leaves catches my attention. My ears perk up in elation. Is it Drew? Oh it is Drew! Who knew that Drew's unique mop of green hair is such a welcoming sight!

I automatically stand up, elation coursing through my veins. "Drew!" I shout.

Unfortunately, a certain Eevee just happens to tumble down to the wooden floor. Eevee bushes up her tail unhappily. She then scurries over to the side towards Squritle.

"I told you May's in love with that boy." she murmurs to Squritle.

"Why?!" exclaims Squritle unhappily. "Of all the human boys in the world, why him?!"

"Oh you're just grumpy because he tried to catch you." chides Beautifly.

Eevee and Squritle turn around in surprise. "Where did you come from?" they chorus together.

"I was always here." Beautifly says breezily. "You just don't notice me often. Oh look! Isn't it wonderful? May looks so happy, the shine is back in her eyes and she looks . . . Oh!"

"Well I think May should go kick that bozo outta here." Blaziken states gruffly, out-of-blue.

"Agreed!" chirps Squritle, cheerful that a fellow Pokémon is taking his side.

"No!" Eevee and Beautifly growl fiercely.

"Yes!" Squritle and Blaziken states determinedly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I decide to just ignore my Pokémon's pointless bantering.

Drew climbs up the porch steps; his hands tucked into his pockets, and then he stops right in front me. We stare at each other for a second -unfortunately I have to tilt my head a tad upwards to meet his piercing gaze.

"Hey May," Drew greets nonchalantly. "What was dying like?"

* * *

My mouth gapes open. "You're such a jerk Drew! How can you even _joke_ about this?! And wait a second . . . how do you know anyways?!"

Drew smirks. "I used my brain May."

"No really." I insist.

"It's true, and I deserve your side of the story."

I frown. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

_"Yes."_ He states matter-o-factly. "Do you want my help or not?" He then throws a crimson rose to me, which I promptly catch. I flush a light pink as I finger the thorn-less rose.

"Maybe . . . "I whisper, my eyes still trained on the rose.

"Thought so." Drew smirks.

I scowl darkly, and glare at the ground. "This isn't a _game_ Drew. You have no idea how lonely and scary it's been . . ."

Drew's smirk fades. The first time ever, Drew is actually off his game. "Well sorry." He murmurs. He actually looks sincere about it. And it was actually sort of cute; in a Drewish way of course. It was also totally unlike him.

"Hey . . ." I drawl. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Drew asks;

"I actually made you feel guilty!" I say ecstatically, while spinning on the toes of my feet.

"Well May," Drew says sarcastically. "What an accomplishment. But don't you need to tell me something?"

"Mmhmm what?" I ask dreamily, while twirling the rose between my fingers.

"Your story," Drew impatiently urges. "Don't you want find out some answers?"

I immediately snap out of my daydream. "Yes!" I say jubilantly.

* * *

We were currently inside the Mayflower House in the secret attic. A cool breeze slips through cracks of the house. It was tranquil and relaxing and if I imagine just right, I can just _feel_ that I'm back at home with my family and friends . . . The dream was so close . . . but so far. If that even makes sense, that is.

"So you've been stuck ever since?"

I nod. It feels, oh, so good, to just tell someone! It feels as if a giant deadweight has lifted from my shoulders. "It feels good to tell someone," I admit. "Especially since you're here too_." _I fling up my hands to empathize my point.

"Oh . . . "A patch of pink appears onto Drew's cheeks. But I fail to notice though.

"You're the first human I've talked to in a long, long time. It's really lonely out here . . . I mean I have my Pokémon and I can understand them and everything, and they can understand me. But it's just that I really missed talking to a human being." I babble, still a bit dreamy.

"Really? So no one, other than me and your Pokémon can see or hear you?" Drew wonders seriously. "Despite that, there must be an answer to this."

I pull my knees to my chest. "Nope, there doesn't need to be an answer to everything. Something's . . . just happen."

Drew nods slowly.

"You don't understand, do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You hear me, but you don't _hear_ me."

"What's the difference?" Drew challenges.

"When you just hear someone, you don't fully understand. When you _hear_ someone, understand fully." Drew stays silent after that. It was strange, I decide, to not have Drew tease and mock me.

"So what are you going to do?" Drew asks finally.

"I-I don't know. Just wait I guess."

"For what?" Drew snaps. "You've been waiting for decades. I think we should do something."

"Like what?! I can't do anything. I'm stuck here!"

"Well I'm not, I'll go to the library. And do some more research."

"The library?! What good will that do?"

"Some good! Other than sitting around here doing nothing!"

"Fine." I grumble, unhappy I'm alone again. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's see if May and Drew find some answers next chapter! Sorry there isn't much action right now, it's basically their 'thinking period' They have to figure stuff out and everything. **

**Oh ya! In my opinion wholly, I don't think Drew would be mean, in such a drastic thinking moment. Just my thoughts. I try to relate to the anime characters as much as possible. **

**Bye guys, cya next time! Reviews, are always appreciated!**


	9. Drew and Answers

Author's Note: Hiya! My little Thanksgiving present! : ) Updating a day early! Yea!

Important! – I wrote a new story! : ) It's called **_The Alignment of The Stars_**! I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it though. But tell me what you guys think! Now for reviews! : )

_The Moltres's Flame – YEAH! : )_

_splitheart1120 – Yep. Yepyepyepyepyep_

_Ayumi Suzuki - :/ Hmmm, I wouldn't say I was angry. It takes a lot to get me angry. I guess you could call it annoyed, but I'm fine with it now! And plus, that message wasn't for you, it was actually for everyone else that had like some weird idea to copy my story and um, uh, do something with it. Because if anyone does that in the future without my permission, they could just say, 'Well, you never said I couldn't' So, uh, yah, just trying to play it safe! Btw, keep your crossover story. It would make me feel bad if you deleted it because of me. : (_

* * *

**Drew and Answers**

And so I went to the _library_ of all places. It's a tad boring, I decide, as I trace my fingers across the spines of the books. I've been to a large number of libraries in my youth, mostly because my mother and father forced me to, and they all bored me to no end. But those visits _did _help with my coordinating, so that's one thing that benefited me.

Not one book caught my attention until I came to a crimson, leather bounded book. However, it didn't seem to relate to May's 'little' problem at all. Curiously, the title and the author of the book were missing.

From the picture on the cover, it depicted a two Pokémon, one with multi-colored orbs surrounding it and a Pokémon who's eyes seem timeless. Thinking it looks slightly interesting, I flip open the book onto the first page.

I begin to read, leaning against a dusty bookshelf at the very back of the library.

* * *

**September 4, 1929**

I am not the type of person who writes their thoughts in a book. But I need more comfort than you can imagine. I am currently under house arrest in my, well, house. Here is what happened that caused my imprisonment:

I was at the marketplace buying veggies for our dinner, when the Finnegan family cornered me. The Finnegan's are a scary bunch. They are the wealthiest family in the village, and the last person to cross them is dead.

I was frightened, and tried to run away; I was afraid that the family would try to hurt me. But, before I could take a step, Mr. Finnegan called upon his Arcanine. The Arcanine snagged me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me to the sheriffs'. (I still have the teeth marks that scratched on the back of my neck.)

Once at the sheriffs', I was put up on trial. There, I found out that I supposedly stole Mrs. Finnegan's gold wedding ring. As many times I denied it, the Finnegan's pushed more false evidence to the local sheriff. I, truthfully have never in my 9 years of life have seen that ring other than on Mrs. Finnegan's finger.

The trial was over by dinner; the sheriff declaring that more evidence was needed to prove my guilt. And so, here I am, under house arrest.

P.S: I will not put my name in this book. It will be much too humiliating when someone accidently discovers it and reads it.

* * *

I frown; I hope the poor guy was okay. My eyes linger to the very top of the page where the date lays.

The date, I realize. 1929. That's around May's time. Thinking it might hold some answers, I rapidly flip the book to the last page.

* * *

** August 22, 1934**

Dear reader, I, myself, would have never wanted for anyone to read this book and my writing. But now, times are different now, and I hope desperately you will read this to save my friend. I also hope this book will come to the right hands. But I shouldn't worry; I have a feeling this book will come through for me.

This is my story:

When my childhood best friend was murdered, I couldn't accept it. I stood in the freezing rain at the outskirts of Petalburg Forest for hours, waiting for her to come home. But she never came back, and it broke me to pieces.

Three days later, I found myself standing at the same very place, and a passerby, strange man noticed my sadness, and asked what was wrong. I replied, "My best friend was murdered days ago, and I can't forget her."

He and I stood there for a while, until he said, "If you love her that much, come with me. I think I could help you and your friend." You might have called me insane for following a strange man into who-knows-where, but I was desperate, you see.

He led me deep into the heart of the Petalburg Woods. We walked on, and on, until we came to a small cottage. Normally, I would've been nervous, I was only 15 years of age, but I was oh, so desperate for my friend to return home. The two of us sat around a small table, until the man asked me what my friend's name was. I told him, "It was May, May Maple sir."

* * *

The book clatters to the floor. My eyes widen in amazement, this is just too good to be true. Adreline coursing through my body, I quickly pick up the book from the floor, and begin to scan the pages with more of a purpose.

* * *

He sighed, as if her name tired him. "May Maple . . ." he mused. "Son, the girl isn't dead."

Naturally, I was shocked, and stuttered, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

Instead of explaining, he said, "The girl isn't dead, boy. It's as simple as that. She's merely stuck . . . in a gap. She was never supposed to die like that in the first place."

It was dreadfully confusing, and it still is. And so, I asked myself countless times, 'How could you say that someone was not supposed to die?'

"So what's the answer?" I asked.

"The answer?" he said with amusement. "The answer is that you must find the chosen one. He is not you, I can sense it. He must give your friend the breath of life to free her from her prison. "

Right then and there, I was tempted to rip all my hair out. "Why are you so cryptic old man?" I demanded. "I just want a straight answer! Is that too much to ask?!"

Instead of getting angry, the man chuckled. "The answer is there, boy. But it requires sacrifices . . . Deep sacrifices to save your friend."

"I'll do it," I determinedly said. "I'll do anything to save May. Anything."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Anything, you say. I see . . . I think this is enough. You love her . . . I see. Go to the waterfall cave in Petalburg. You know what I'm talking about."

"Ho-"

"Don't question it. Once you're there, throw this down the waterfall." The man pressed a small stone that flashed a brilliant sunset orange. A black cord was threaded through it. "Then jump down the waterfall."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You're joking right? If I jump, it'll kill me."

"You want to save this May, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"B-but how will the so called 'chosen one' save May?"

The man shrugged, and said, "Dunno. Write a book or something. Do something to let the guy know."

"Wait a se-"

"Sorry kid, I have to go, and I won't be back. Use this," he tossed me a scrap of paper. "And good luck, you'll need it."

So that's my story. I hope the chosen one will find this book and save May. I hope I haven't made my sacrifice for nothing. I hope with all my heart for your success.

And this is extremely important, to rescue May, you must read this, and follow. The man gave it to me before he disappeared. I do not know where he has gone, and I never found him again.

The prisoner will be your guide to her survival,

Follow the footsteps of the sacrifice into possible doom,

Correct the heart of the jealous,

The breath of life is the hope,

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. But we're closing now," states a rough, gravelly voice.

I blink in surprise, and then look up towards the speaker of the voice. A frowning middle aged man that bores a rusty red shade of hair, and a pair of golden rimmed spectacles that slightly mirrors his wavering viridian green eyes, taps his foot impatiently.

"We're closing soon," he said plaintively. "We can't have visitors after dark." He narrows his eyes, in a curious fashion. "Hey, wait a second, aren't you that famous coordinator? Drew Hayden?"

My stomach writhes unhappily. It's terrible enough that I was forced to deal with hordes of fan-girls. At first, I was flattered, but as time drew on, it went to slightly annoying, to me being flustered and unable to move.

The man continues on, "I had a fight yesterday with my teenage daughter, and I was hoping to make it up to her soon. And she was always raving on about this certain coordinator . . ." The man shoots me a hopeful glance. "Do you mind if you could give me an autograph? For a price of course." He says hastily. "You can choose any book from this library to take with you, free of charge of course."

I breathe in a sigh of relief. "Yeah sure," I say. "Do you mind if I take this book?" I wave it slightly to show the man.

Observing the red-headed man, he seems more relieved than I am. It must have been one heck of a fight.

"I said anything," the man says with a smile. "And that definitely goes under anything. And about that autograph . . ."

"Oh yeah," I look up towards the man's gaze. "Do have any paper? And a pen?"

"Just follow me to the front desk."

We weave through the endless maze of bookshelves until we reach a dimly lighted desk. The green-eyed man hands me a pen and a piece of paper, and I sign it with a flourish.

"Thanks for the book Mr. uh-"

"Call me Jim! And thank _you_! You've done me a great favor."

"No problem Jim," I quietly mutter. "No problem."

* * *

_Ding!_

Groaning, I sit up. After declaring to myself that it was too late to visit May; even with my new discovery, I resorted to renting a room in the Pokémon Center for the night. And so, instead of training, or creating new tactics for my next contest; I've been up for about 4 hours straight, analyzing and reading, and then rereading the book.

_I'm turning into Rin and Lin I think with mock horror. _

Rin and Lin are a pair of twins that give _double trouble_ a whole new meaning. They also are a pair of humongous bookworms.

My hand grasps my Poke-Nav tightly, which is currently lying on the bedside table. I press the power button lightly, hoping the message is worthy of my attention.

It's from Solidad.

_Drew! Are you __**still**__ at the Mayflower House?! I haven't seen you in 2 days! I'm worried about you._

My fingers tap lightly on the screen of the Poke-Nav.

_No worries Solidad; I've got everything under control. Now can you please let me go back to sleep?_

A few seconds later, a ding alerts me that Solidad responded back.

_Drew! Are you sure that you're okay? You never go to sleep at 10! _

I sigh; curse Solidad's caring personality.

_Yes, I fine. I'm just a bit tired. See ya later. _

I shut my Poke-Nav off, and place it on the bedside table. It was one heck of a day, and I would be more than welcome to have sleep invade my mind. But it doesn't, instead I stay awake, worrying about May.

Which is rather silly, I reasoned. May's okay. She'll always be okay. Worry about yourself, I chide. Worry about yourself.

* * *

Author's Note: Heh, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving! : )


	10. May and The Dream

**Author's Note: Oh gosh. I'm sorry for the wait. I don't like waiting much, and I'm sure you don't either. To say the least, I was (and still am) preparing for an incredibly important cello audition. (Well it's important to me.) And I've been practicing like hours a day. And well, my other excuse was that I had school work, and my other story I've been working on. I'm not sure how my updating schedule will go now that I have an audition to prepare for, but I'll try my best!**

**Reviews –**

CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva / Caution We Are Totally Awesome – Oooh thank you! : ) I'm not gonna say my real age since this is a public site, but I'll tell you that I'm not even officially a teenager yet!

PichuPower – Heh, I'm not gonna say whose journal it is! But I'm probably guessing you guys all know who it is…. -.-

Ayumi Suzuki – Wait, huh?! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Wait did I? I'm so confused. Well the people who told you to die are complete meanies! : ( I hope I didnt leave that impression on you…

The Moltres's Flame – Hmmm well, the reason I didn't mark it was I wanted the reader to figureit out. I didn't want to spell everything out for the reader! That's no fun is it? Well to me… So um well ehhe….

Hello – You got it! : )

splitheart1120 – I'm not gonna say a word….

* * *

**May and Her Dreams**

I wake up groaning. Sunlight filters through the boards over my head, and it momentarily refracts my vision. I glance around at my surroundings in surprise. I must have fallen asleep as I was waiting for Drew. Then Blaziken must have carried me inside.

Scrambling, I hurry to my feet and rush through the door out of the attic. Strange, I think as I hop down the stairs; I feel lighter, considerably lighter than yesterday.

My hand apprehensively slides onto my stomach. I'm not sure why my hand goes straight to my stomach – possibly it's a girl thing.

Well anyways, I was never overweight, even though I indulged quite a bit; a fact that Max used to constantly tease me about. I shrug indifferently as I patted my stomach. It feels the same as yesterday. Perhaps I'm imagining it.

Beautifly greets me happily enough as I step onto the porch. She flits through the air, spinning and twirling through the morning sky. She finally settles down as I slump in a comfortable position on the porch bench.

"You're in a good mood today," I comment.

"Oh, May!" Beautifly gushes. "I am, I am! It's mating seeeeason!"

"Mating season's a load of Tauros if you ask me," mumbles a voice that suspiciously sounds like Squritle.

"Oh get out!" snaps Beautifly. "You're too young to know anything."

Squritle pops his head out from a nearby bush. "Whatever," he says and makes a clean exit, carefully regarding a steamed Beautifly.

Once Squritle leaves the scene, Beautifly begins rambling once more. "My mother told me wonderful stories how she and my father met. Father didn't like her telling stories but . . . "

Mother and father. I poke and prod those two words without any thought. Stung, I pull back. It hurts, and it hurts a lot. Tears gather in my cerulean eyes, memories of my family overflowing my brain.

In my mind, a time long ago, to prevent any tears, I've locked away the people I love the most from my past. No more sunshiney days playing with Brendan, Max, or Willow, no more finding secrets in the woods, no more riding Rapidashes with my family . . . It's just . . . gone.

Light refracts, trees morph into viridian green blobs, the world has turned into a watercolor painting.

"Mother said, 'I would love to!' and mother and father flew happily to the next forest!" rambles on Beautifly.

At those two words, I positively dissolve into a lake of tears – unable to hold my despair.

"Oh! Oh! What's wrong?!" cries Beautifly, now upset.

"I-I m-miss my mom and dad," I hiccup through tears.

To comfort me, Beautifly settles herself on the leg of the bench. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry," apologizes Beautifly helplessly, as she watches me bury my head into my lap.

The tears refuse to stop now. They continuously fall into my lap, even despite Beautifly's attempts for comfort.

"What happened?" asks a newcomer.

"Oh it's May!" Beautifly wails, obviously in anguish.

It's Bulbasaur, I recognize. Bulbasaur is one of the Pokémon – including Beautifly of course who decided to live me at the Mayflower House.

Bulbasaur silently wipes away my tears with a vine. He then wordlessly rubs my back comfortingly until I fall into sleep's embrace.

* * *

"Oh mom!" I exclaim. "Is this really for me?"

My mother nods ecstatically and hands me a small jewelry box. "It sure is," she says cheerfully. "Well don't just stand there – open it!"

I think that she's more excited about the gift then I am!

I carefully open the lid and gasp as the gold twinkles in the light. It was a necklace – and it's just positively amazing. Small orbs of sapphires and rubies decorate the gold chain, and in the heart of the necklace lay a small oval locket.

"Wow!" I gleefully say. "This is the best present anyone has given me in my entire life! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My mother's face lights up with happiness. She embraces me, hugging me tightly.

At once, the scent of cinnamon envelops me.

"I knew we should have gotten you it," my mother rambles in content. "Your father didn't think it was a pro-"

BOOM!

"Mom!" I cry out. "What's happening?!"

I look up to my mother's face and to my ultimate fear, it's clenched in pain. "May . . . "she stutters; barely keeping herself upright. "I'm gone . . . I love you."

My mother slumps into my arms, and as I support her back, I feel something warm and sticky. Gasping in horror, I jump back, letting my mother's body fall to the floor.

It's blood.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO?!"

I fall to the floor, tears streaming out from my eyes. My words echo throughout the house, however, as loud as I scream no one comes to my aid.

The extiqute necklace lies forgotten on the floor, as I quickly run out of the room; my face drained of all color. I search for my father and brother first. They're both nowhere to be found. Shrieking with fright, I stumble towards the secret waterfall cave. Brendan will be there, I reassure myself as I frantically evade trees. He's usually always there.

I relax slightly as I begin to hear the roaring rush of the waterfall. It was always a sight to admire whenever I visited, but today's visit was no casualty of any sort.

Scrambling up the steep cliff to the cave, I head nearer to my destination by every step. Finally as I slip behind the roaring water to the dimly lighted cave I stretch my back leg muscles. Grinning with relief I spot Brendan and his always-present white hat at the edge of the cliff. Squinting, I see that he's dangerously close to the edge.

Then, his next action completely stuns me that I fall backwards in immediate shock.

He jumped off the edge.

"He jumped," I whimper. "HE JUMPED!"

Tears begin to flow once again, refracting my vision. Someone is slapping my cheeks. Someone is screaming. Then there is silence.

* * *

Yawning, I prop myself onto my elbows.

"Are you okay?" a voice whispers.

I turn in surprise; I honestly thought that I was alone. Bulbasaur evenly meets my gaze, obviously worried. "You fell asleep, but then you started screaming and crying at once. And gosh, it scared me."

"I was?" I ask in surprise. At once, the dream comes flooding back to me. I shiver slightly. "It's okay, it was only a dream," I say with a calming sigh. "Only a dream."

Bulbasaur skeptically peers into my eyes. "Well, the boy with the green hair is back. Blaziken is guar- I mean waiting with him on the porch."

I immediately perk up, desperate for some human comfort. "You mean Drew's back?" Without waiting for an answer I quickly run down the stairs; taking two steps at a time, my previous nightmare forgotten.

"Hey Drew," I greet; purposely ignoring Blaziken's disapproving glances. "Did you find anything?"

Honestly I'm not hoping for much. I mean, what are the odds of finding something that relates to my situation? Probably 1 out of a 100.

"Actually I did," Drew says with a strange expression on his face.

I cock my head to the side; Drew doesn't seem like his normal self. He's less insulting, and rude. Not to mention he doesn't have his usual cocky demeanor. Something is definatly not right at all.

"Hey, is there a waterfall in Petalburg Woods?" he asks suddenly.

"Oh yeah," I say, a little troubled about speaking about the waterfall. "You turn a right at the big oak tree. You really can't miss it. Oh, hi Eevee." Eevee ambles next to me and paws me playfully. "Hey D- Huh? Where did you go?"

I search the Mayflower House's lawn in confusion. "Where'd you go," I murmur to myself. My eyes suddenly enlarge, as a thought strikes me like a bullet.

"No . . . no . . . YOU CAN'T JUMP EITHER!"

* * *

Author's Note: _Ahem, fans and readers of Everlasting! It would be totally rad of you if you guys checked out my second story, __**The Alignment of the Stars**__! I hope you guys will check it out and read and uh, well, like it has much as you liked __**Everlasting**__! Eh? If you guys want to know what it is about, it's about fairies, wizards, knights, princesses, magic, and . . . CONTESTSHIPPING! :) So um, well I would be totally grateful if you guys checked it out. And actually the nexted chapter is coming up about hmmmm, possibly tomorrow? Or maybe Saturday? I'll have to see..._

Reviews are appreciated! :) Byyye!


	11. Drew and His Decision

**Drew's Decision **

I stare downwards at the rushing waterfall, mesmerized of how the jagged rocks below can survive the water's merciful beating. The water's momentum crashed into the rocks below, and from that, I knew that if I jump, I would surely kill myself in the process.

Honestly, I'm not even sure why I'm helping May. I could just turn around right now, forget about May, and go back to coordinating. However, there was something in my gut telling me that it wasn't right. It wasn't right to be somehow stuck between the verge of life and death. And it scared me, whether I like it or not.

The water swirls downwards, captivating me in sudden barrage of thoughts. Is this the right choice? I ponder on this for a moment. Yes, it is. I smirk to myself in dry amusement; if this is the way I'm going to die, it's surely a stupid way to die.

Snapping my eyes shut, I blindly edge closer to the face of the cliff. Without taking much consideration of which way I would die – drowning or being smacked down onto a rock – I jump, placing my fear behind me and forcing my courage out front.

Once I feel my feet leave the ground, I know.

This was certainly the right choice.

* * *

Groaning, and then remembering my jump, I instinctively think: am I dead? I snap my eyes open, pinch myself, and then let out a whoosh of relief. I feel the pain, so surely, I'm still alive. But where am I?

Eyes wide, I scan my surroundings. There's extravagant table that's accompanied my chairs, varieties of fresh flowers in a lavender toned vase, a mirror with a golden lining, and a girl?

Feeling slightly self-conscious of her intense staring, I decide to speak. "Where am I?" I manage to ask her.

The girl's face splits into a cheery grin. She's a little younger than me – possibly 13? And she's clothed with a supposedly extravagant sunflower-yellow dress, and her shoulder length hair has a ting of red to it; almost like Jims'. Her light, viridian eyes are dancing with happiness, from something that I'm not aware of.

"You're at the guest room in my house!" she says happily, while taking in my features. Strangely, she looks suspiciously pleased. "I found you at the outskirts of the forest and you were knocked out! So why are you here? Are you here to court someone? Is it me?!" she asks rapturously, with a hand placed of where her heart should be.

My brow twitches with annoyance at the mention of dating. She really was remarkable similar to the fan-girls back home. "No," I respond crisply.

"Oh." The girl looks a little crestfallen and takes an involuntary step back. To my major disappointment, she perks right up again – she seemingly reminds me of the Pokémon, Dugtrio in some way. "That's okay! But can you tell me your name? My name's Brianna!"

"Drew."

"Drew, huh? Do you know why you're at Petalburg?"

I feel another stab of irritation; it's honestly taking all my willpower to remain polite. "Yes," I reply stoically. "Thanks for your help, but now I really do have to go." I try to sidle out the door, but Brianna blocks me, her hands outstretched.

"W-wait! I can show you around. You might get lost! And you _really_ don't want to get lost around about now," Brianna says quickly, but eagerly.

I sigh. This one was certainly a hard one to shake off. "Fine."

Brianna leads me out of the house, introducing me to her parents as we walk along. I'm thinking of making a run for it as we step outside, but I'm flabbergasted. What happened to the Pokémon Center? The Town Square? The Poke-Mart? From where I stand, all I see are a few quaint cottages, (Brianna's home is considered more of a house than a cottage) a lengthy forest, and a field of multi-colored flowers that stretch to as far as I can see. I could be in a different town as far as I know.

"I-is this really Petalburg?" I sputter; amazed at the transformation of the town I thought knew.

Brianna shoots me a strange glance. "Of course; there's only _one_ Petalburg, after all. As far as I know anyways."

I nod, not really paying attention to Brianna – I'm just too lost in my thoughts. After considering various hypotheses for a few seconds, my brain corners an idea. An impossible, mythical, completely airheaded idea that perfectly screams _May_!

What if, I'm in the past? Honestly, the notion is quite ridiculous. However, it's true; I've heard various stories of people vanishing without a trace because of Celebi, (possibly sent to different time periods) the Time Travel Pokémon, but without the help of Celebi?

Complete nonsense.

Of course there is Dialga to consider, since it is also considered the Pokémon of the past, present, and future. However, I'm in Hoenn, and Dialga and Celebi are Pokémon that originate from either Johto or Sinnoh . . . which takes me back to square one.

I unleash an aggravated sigh. To test my hypothesis, I decid to ask, "Brianna? What's the current year?"

Brianna looks bewildered at my sudden acquirement, especially at the intensity of it. "Are you sure you're okay, Drew? If you don't know the year . . ."

Blood drains out of my face, leaving me skin that could have competed with a ghosts'. "What's the year," I repeat, already knowing the answer.

Brianna fidgets for a moment, giving me strange glances through the corners of her eyes.

"1933," she finally says, gauging my reaction.

I appear indifferent, but my stomach plunges as if I've jumped off a cliff. _Wait, I've already have, I think with dry humor. _So what happens next? Am I doomed to stay in this time period forever? My stomach plunges even further, stunning me as if I've been hit with a dose of Stun Spore.

Remembering what May said about contests not being invented in her time, I freeze momentarily. No contests. No Grand Festivals. No Solidad. Dream of being top coordinator is a wisp of smoke. I mentally slap myself in the face – hoping this is some horribly realistic dream, but of course, it's not. What have I _done_?

May . . . May! Of course; if this is truly 1933, May should be here as well. Hopefully her past version of herself will assist me of getting back home and helping her at the same time.

Brianna sharply taps my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is really pale. Maybe you should go rest, back in my house," she offers, jutting her thumb towards her home, concern etching her features. Without waiting for my response, she begins to gently steer me back into the house, however, I resist.

"That can wait," I say exasperated, also slightly dazed from of my sudden barrage of thoughts. "I need to see May, May Maple. Do you know her?"

Brianna freezes, and then I wonder if Brianna has strong negative feelings toward May.

"You know _May_?" she whispers, multiple feelings blooming upon her face. Frustration and despair, I note.

Just what I wanted, I sullenly think. A girl who exasperates me to no end with her fan-girl-like attributes. Not to mention that she's not exactly willing to take me to May.

Awesome.

* * *

My goodness, it's been a long time since I updated. Am I right? Or am I right? ;) Eh, well anyways, I have some annoucments if you don't mind...Ahem...

Firstly, I apologize for the late update & for the short chapter.

Secondly, the theme music to Everlasting is up! I'm not sure if you were aware or not, but whatever! The link is on my profile. Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Your theories or whatever.

Third: I'm not responding to reviews through chapters anymore. I'll do that through PMs and only when they're nessisary:)! Sorry guys, it was just too tedious to type them all up at once.

yeah, I'm done now...Guess I'll see you around...heh...

Reviews are welcome! :D

Byyyyye!


End file.
